Gone, but found again
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: Here's a Renji x Reader one-shot! I hope you enjoy it! {This one-shot has some pretty depressing parts in so if you are sensitive to that stuff then you've been warned}


**Hey Nekos! How ya doing? ~ I also got another call from a bully. They knew all of my family's names. Even my parents. Creepy as hell.**

 **Any way here's a Renji x Reader One-shot!**

 **»WARNING« This one-shot gets pretty depressing at some points so if you are sensitive to that stuff you've been warned.**

Your pov

You had ended it. You had ended your suffering.

You had killed yourself.

The bullying had gotten to much for you and the endless fights with your parents weren't helping. So on a day, no different then any other, you took yourself to the back of the school and slit your throat. As blood gushed out, you thought of your life.

The life you were leaving behind.

Your 'friends' don't even know you exist anymore. They were your only reason for living, but ever since a bit after we entered High school, they stopped speaking and hanging out with you. It was like they were too busy for you. You never questioned why. You already knew why.

You were unnecessary.

You were always so scared that if you talked to them, they would lash out and scream.

 _Just like mum and dad does._

The one time you tried to speak with your friend, Ichigo, he glared and with an angry voice, told you to piss off. You never spoke to him after that. And now you will speak to no one but death.

All you could see was darkness. _Am I dead?_ Your eyes fluttered open and they focused on the clear blue sky and green trees. You jumped up in this unfamiliar place.

As an old lady in a purple kimono passed, you asked her where you were.

"This is the Rukongai. Are you new here? You must have died. This is the soul society. Think of it as an after life." She then smiled before walking off. _After life?_

I ran over to a near by lake and starred into the water. There was your reflection, staring right back at you but now you had a horrible scar right across your neck.

 _Well I don't have to guess where that's from..._ You thought with a sigh.

Questions started popping up in your head.

 _Why am I here?_

 _What happened?_

 _What happened to my body? Have they found it yet?_

Ichigos pov

I sighed as I left the loud classroom. It was the end of the day and all I wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep, but no. Rukia wanted me to go on hollow patrol with her. Once I arrived home, I left my body in Kons care and started my patrol. After about 2 hours of talking with Rukia and slaying hollows, we spotted Kon out on the street.

"God damn him! I told him to stay inside!" We were about to jump in and tell him to go home when we noticed he was talking with a very annoyed but worried woman. "Have you seen my daughter (Y/N)? She's in your class I think but she hasn't came home." That made my eyes widen a little.

 _Come to think of it, was she even in school today? I didn't even notice if she was there or not. She's not as loud as she used to be. In fact she's quiet as hell._

"No ma'am I haven't. I hope you find her though." Kon responded and walked away. "Kon!" He turned at my voice and looked at me with a questioning look. "Isn't (Y/N) your friend? How come her mother's looking for her?"

"She was in school today but left just as last lesson started. The teacher didn't even notice." Rukia said with a sigh. "Let's look for her whilst we do our patrol." I suggested. "But you go home Kon!" Kon sighed and nodded.

 **{One hour later}**

3rd person pov

One hour had passed and Ichigo had already forgotten about the lost girl. He sensed a hollow close to his school so he made his way there. He easily killed the hollow and decided he would sit down and take a break. As his eyes surfed the surroundings, he spotted a backpack. It was plain black and had something light inside it.

Curious, Ichigo approached the bag and opened it to find a couple of books, a pencil case and a phone. He saw it had many missed calls from 'Mum'

 _Oh! This is (Y/N)'s bag! How could I forget we were looking for her?_ He quickly scanned the area to see if (Y/N) was around. He started walking toward the back of the school in search for her. By now it was getting dark and the sky was a dim Orange colour.

It was at this moment that Ichigo spotted a body laying on its side.

"(Y/N)? That you?" He questioned as he walked over to the still body. "Come on, your mum is worried sick! This isn't a good place to sleep!" When the girl didn't respond, he decided to shake her. He shook her cold, limp body and it rolled over, revealing why she was so quiet.

A large slash was placed right across her neck.

Dried blood ran down her body and clothes, painting her red. In her hand lay a small knife, stained in her blood. Ichigo looked at her body before screaming. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "(Y-Y/N)?" He stuttered, tears dripping from his eyes. What really surprised him was her face. Instead of a frown, her face was carm. Tears stains on her cheeks.

She died smiling.

"Ichigo! What's wrong?" Rukia appeared behind him. At one look, she screamed. "I-I don't understand..." she cried out. "She seemed happy in lessons. She smiled when I last spoke to her..." Rukia said.

Ichigos pov

"When was the last time we spoke to her?" I muttered.

 _"Hey Ichigo!" (Y/N) said in a quiet but cheerful voice. I wasn't in the mood for this. I turned to her. "(Y/N)...PISS OFF!" She looked at me wide eyed and speeded away. "Shit. I should apologize to her..." I said to myself. But by the next lesson I had already forgotten._

That was...three months ago...

 _How long have we been ignoring her for?_

After phoning the police and her parents, we were told told to go home and rest. News of her suicide spread around the school by the next day. Rukia had already returned to the soul society, still crying as she went.

 _We ignored her...we pushed her away._

"Heh. That stupid girl is finally gone." A group of girls sniggered as they walked past me.

 _"Weirdo!" I heard a girl shout across the class. A group of girls laughed as a chair scraped against the floor. The door then opened and (Y/N) left the classroom._

"YOU!" I growled at them. "You killed her! All of you! It's your fault she's dead! She committed suicide because of YOU!" They all looked at me with fear and ran.

 _But we weren't there for her..._

Your pov

 _Is this some sort of chance for me to start over again?_ I questioned as I crawled in my dark grey rags and sat under a tree. I closed my eyes and slowly fell to sleep. What else could I do?

After a couple of hours I was awoken by three voices.

Scared, I quickly climbing up the tree I has slept against. "I can't believe she did that.." A voice said. "I can't help but think it was partly my fault. I wasn't there for her..." A familiar voice cried. "Don't blame yourself Rukia. You didn't know this would happen." A pained voice said.

 _Rukia? What?!_

I looked down and saw 3 people. Rukia, Ichigo and Renji. _What are they doing here?_ I moved back a bit on the branch I was on which caused some leaves to rustle and fall. _Oh no!_ I covered my mouth to stop my sobs from escaping.

 _I can't talk to them now. I know they're talking about me. This mark on my neck won't help things._

"Who's up there!? We know you're there so come out!" I couldn't move. _Please just leave!_ "Have it your way!" A sword sliced the branch I was on, sending me plummeting to the ground. "AHHH!" After hitting the ground, I held my head in my hands.

"(Y-Y/N)..." Renji stuttered, surprised. Rukia and Ichigo starred at me, wide eyes. "Oh no." I squeaked. "Of course...She died and came here..." Renji said. "H-hello guys..." I stuttered, waiting for there response.

Renji's pov

I looked at the scared girl. I could tell she was worried about what we were gonna say. The big scar across her neck made me sad and angry. I remembered the first time I met her. It was about a month ago.

 **{Flashback}**

Once I arrived in the world of the living, I was told to go to school with Rukia and Ichigo. When I got there I was told by the teacher to sit in the vacant seat next to (Y/N). I sat next to the quiet girl and smiled at her.

"H-Hello. I'm (Y/N)." She stuttered. From there we became great friends. I was there for 3 weeks and each school day I spent the lessons talking with (Y/N). I learned she was a quiet but sweet girl. Then I had to return to the soul society and leave her.

 **{Flashback End}**

This is the first time I've seen her since.

"Why?" I questioned. She simply looked away, scared to face me. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"(Y/N)...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I let you die..." Ichigo said hugging her. She burst out crying and hugged him back. It was getting really dark by now so we all decided to head back to my quarters. On the way back we explained what soul reapers were and what the soul society is.

"You sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." I said to her. "No Renji! I'll sleep on the couch. You don't have too!" She said in a startled voice. "Well one of you need to!" Ichigo sighed and sat down on the couch.

We all heard a crack and then it collapsed. "ICHIGO YOU IDIOT!" Rukia screamed, hitting the Orange berry. "It's not my fault! The couch is old!" He shouted.

"Pfffft HAHAH!" I heard beautiful laughing from next to me and turned to see (Y/N), laughing at the scene in front of her. "Ichigo I never knew you had such a destructive booty!" She giggled.

"I've missed that laugh." I smiled at her. Her face flushed red and she looked away.

"Well where is (Y/N) gonna sleep now?" Rukia asked. "Well...w-we could sleep in the same b-bed. I mean it's the only wa-" I got a hit in the face by Rukia. "PERVERT!"

"I-I don't mind..." (Y/N) whispered. I blushed bright red and looked back at Rukia. "You sure about that (Y/N)? He's a pineapple perv..."

"Yeah..don't worry. I'm sure if he does anything Ichigo will break him." I gulped as Ichigo smirked and nodded. So once Ichigo and Rukia left, I led her into my room and handed her a very big and long shirt I own. "H-here you can sleep in this." I stuttered. _I'm so nervous..after all I really like her.._

"Thank you Renji." She said as I turned around so she could change. "I'm done now." She said and I turned back around. "You look so cute!" I blurted out. She went bright red and jumped into my bed. I changed into my boxers and got in next to her.

The lights went off and we were laying in the darkness. _Maybe...should I? Screw it lets do this!_ "(Y/N), I really really like you. In fact I love you. I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you..." She stopped me speaking by pulling me into a hug.

"Oh Renji...I love you too. I've loved you ever since I met you." I instantly pulled her into a loving kiss. "Please never do what you did again." I said and kissed the scar on her neck.

"I promise Renji. As long as I'm with you, I'll be happy. I love you Renji."

I cuddle up to her and smile. "I love you too (Y/N)."

 **Damn that was one of the longest one-shots I've ever wrote! I really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Anyway thank you for reading!**

 **Until next time my Nekos Bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
